Legends
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Nobody said the Pirates HAD to use the past Super Sentai's powers to defeat the ZangyZak for good. They could just easily use their own Grand Power. 'Course, that'd mean they couldn't fight...*DISCONTINUED*
1. Their own power

_Legend_

Author Note: So here I was, laying on my bed, thinking about Super Sentai, when BLAM! Inspiration struck me! What if the Pirates were to loose THEIR power to fight as well? Then what would happen?

Time for me to make this SUPER showy! :D

_XXXXXX_

_"Ahhhh!" the crew tumbled onto the dusty ground of Earth...or what was left of the ground. Every since the oversized ZangyZak fleet had come to town, they'd been working tirelessly for the past week, never sleeping, never turning around. _

_Marvelous made sure that retreat was never an option as soon as Gai mentioned that if they retreated, the Earth would be reduced to dust. _

_"Marvelous-san..." Ahim gasped weakly, clutching her side, "I do believe...that it is time." _

_"Yeah...I know," the Captain grumbled. He'd been avoiding the option the entire time, but he knew they had to use it sooner or later._

_The greatest treasure in the universe._

_When he'd realized his dream...he'd never thought it'd save a backwoods planet from a bunch of metal heads. But it was the truth, and he knew he had to. No matter how much he really didn't want to. _

_The others didn't exactly look enthustic either. Gai was the only one who looked relieved, but he was struggling to hide this. Of course he wouldn't want to be obnixious about the fact his planet was going to be okay when the others' had been destroyed. And their families...he wouldn't dare say anything. He just tried to keep a solem face as they got back on the Gallen, but even he couldn't keep the small smile off his lips. _

_"Marvelous..." Navi looked depressed as well. Her eyes were dimmed, her wings were sagging, and she just looked...broken. _

_"It's been a pleasure working with ya', bird," he took the treasure out from under her, moving slowly to the others. They all put their hands on the top of it, just staring at it for a moment. _

_Everything they'd hoped by finding this. Everything was about to be gone. All the adventures they'd shared, thrown away because of the ZangyZak. In a way...they'd lost after all. And what if it didn't work again? Then what? _

_Each member of the crew closed their eyes and breathed out. The treasure began to glow, but before anything could happen, Nav's screetch made them all jump and almost drop the treasure. _

_"Wait, wait, wait!" she was flying all around at incredible speed, banging into the walls and nearly deheading Doc and Gai, like she was stuck on "Treasure Navigate" mode, "WAIT!" _

_Marvelous was quick to grab her, snarling and glaring at her, "NANI?" _

_"If the other Super Sentai had greater powers, and yours is friendship..." she looked to Gai, who was bouncing up and down with excitment and realization. _

_"We could sarifice OUR power to save Earth!" he exclaimed, rushing to grab Marvelous' arm, "and then the ZangyZak would be gone, and we would all live happily ever after!" _

_"Demo...we wouldn't be able to morph," Luka frowned. _

_"Not in our orginal forms," Joe's eyes widened a bit, "the keys would still be ours." _

_"Sounds good to me," Marvelous was smirking, and the rest of the crew was grinning and almost bouncing around like Gai and Navi. _

_Doc quickly rushed downstairs, and when he came back up, he was grasping the trumpet the Basco had used to confesscate the Grand Powers so many times before. The others nodded to each other and dropped back down to Earth. _

_"Back so soon?" one of the Scormin purred slyly, "you pathiec Pirates should all go die in holes." _

_"That's putting it nicely," Luka smirked, shrugging and pulling out her Ranger key with the others. _

_"We're going to achieve our dreams," Marvelous opened his Moterbite, "and nothing you ZangyZak ever say is going to change it." _

_"We've made it this far...so I know that we'll finally be peace to my planet!" Gai growled to them, putting in his key. _

_"And to the universe, and those orphaned or killed by you will be at rest," Joe nodded, keeping his hard stare on all the fleet. _

_"Planets will live once more, and dreams will come true," Ahim turned her key, "time for us to make this the most showy we've ever made it before!" _

_"Sounds good to me," the Captain smirked, "Gokai Change!" _

_"Gokai Change!" the others echoed, morphing into their suits a final time. _

_They began with usaul head-on fighting, putting their hearts and soles into it. As soon as they'd done about all they could do head-on, Gokai Red pulled out the trumpet from his pocket. Looking at it, he nodded once to the others and fired his gun. _

_"Joe!" he tossed it to the first mate, who knocked out a Gormin and jumped onto of the body to slash one lunging at him. _

_"For Cid," he slashed a Scormin with one sword and blew on it. He felt a power be sucked out of him as a light lite up his body, and, with what energy he had left, tossed it in the air, "Luka!" _

_"Gotcha!" she caught it from where she'd be fighting ontop of a shack roof, "excuse me." She stomped on a Gormin's clawing hand as they tried to climb up to reach her and muttered, "For those kids, Caine...and Fia." She blew on it, and, now feeling very dizzy, tossed it down, "Hakasae!" _

_"Hai...oops!" he completley missed it and ducked between a Scormin's legs to reach it, shooting blindly and panicing, "for my home planet!" He slapped wildly at the Gormin and blew as hard as he could, which caused it to screetch loudly but work. _

_"Dr. Don!" Gai exclaimed when the blonde collasped from the lack of energy, picking up a few Gormin with his sword and throwing them into a ralling Scormin before rushing to grab the trumpet, "for Earth!" He blew on it, and when he'd gotten his power, fallen over ontop of his friend. _

_"Gai-san! Hakasae!" Gokai Pink gasped before flipping a couple of Gormin, trying to make her way to them before a few Scormin slashed at her, "ahhhh!" _

_"Go!" Marvelous was suddenly in front of her, "we've got this." He glanced at his crew, whom were all out of commisson. _

_"Arigatou," she grasped his arm, "demo...I won't leave you." The two worked as one, her filled with power and anger, the scene reminded her too much of the destruction of her planet._

_She would never loose these amazing people for the ZangyZak...she wouldn't loose Marvelous. _

_"Now!" he ducked, and she slid under him, like she was about to score in a baseball game, grabbing the trumpet from Gai's limp hand._

_"For Planet Famille...and my new family," she smiled fondly to the others and blew, immdiatley collasping afterward and even demorphing, but she managed, "Marvelous-san." _

_"I've got it," Navi even swooped in now, picking up the trumpet and sending it high into the dark air. _

_The captain jumped off a Scormin's back, twisting his body to catch it and land kneeling beside Ahim. He looked at his crew's bodies and realized that this was what he was fighting for. Not the greatest treausre or for Earth. For them. His crew. _

_Joe nodded to him, finally managing to rise and shook his head. Luka got to her knees, motioning her hands, like 'Go on already'. Doc lifted his head, nodding once with Gai. And Ahim tried to rise, despsite knowing she couldn't, nodding and gasping. _

_"For you guys," he declared to his team, blowing a tune that was too simliar to Basco's. He felt the power be ripped out of him violently, and when it was gone, he felt hollow and sleepy. _

_The power was in his hands, glowing brighter than any of the past Super Sentai's powers. The others stumbled weakly to him, fighting best they could, since this apparently made the ZangyZak angry. When they'd finally gotten to him, they slapped their hands ontop of their power weakly. Ahim leaned heavily on Marvelous and Joe, her hand ontop of it, and they all nodded once. Closing their eyes, they concertrated hard, and a light surronded them in a protective sheild. _

_There was a blinding light, an enormous explosion that shook the planet itself, and too many screams that shattered eardums. _

That explosion was the last thing Marvelous remembered...before waking up upside down, that is. He groaned, every part of him aching with near unbearable pain and soreness. How long had he been out? It was dawn, he could tell by the sky...the _clear _sky. He gasped, though that proved to a mistake with his ribs, and rose, which proved to be a mistake to...everything else.

But Marvelous, being Marvelous, made his way to Ahim and Joe, who were unconscience, spawled across the ground. He shook both of them, calling their names as they he shook them gently. Joe coughed painfully, wincing but sitting up, being Joe. He joined Marvelous in trying to wake Ahim, who's eyes fluttered, but she didn't move, which was why, giving her condition.

"Luka-san..." she croaked, looking to her big sister figure with her eyes, and the older girl moaned.

"I don't wanna go to school..." she slurred, and Marvelous just smirked.

"What school?" he chuckled, and she realized what she'd just said and where she was.

"Shut UP!" she growled, moving to her sister figure, "Ahim...are you...?"

"Hai," Gokai Pink assured her as the other two moved to wake up Gai and Doc.

"Did we..?" the blonde was grateful for his captain hefted him up, helping him stand.

"You've still got dinner tonight," Gokai Red was smirking that FAMOUS smirk, "and we're _parting _tonight, so you better fix something memorable."

"Hai," he just smiled weakly at the older man. It was obvious _he _was fine.

"Earth...is saved..." the redhead then took a look around, "well...it can be repaired."

"Hai," Gokai Blue let him lean on him as well, "let's go make sure the Gallen is still in one peice."

They were all leaning on each other, stumbling as they walked, but they were managing to walk. The Pirates _were _always too stubborn to loaf around until the pain wasn't so bad.

"We really did it this time..." Gai just couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, "this is...oh my gosh."

"Nani? You didn't think we could?" Gokai Yellow retorted, then smirked at his babbling of aplogies.

"It is because of friendship," Doc chimed in.

"And Marvelous-san," Ahim looked to her captain, who was nearly blushing.

"Nope," he shook his head, "it was you guys. Not anything I did."

Gai, Doc, and Ahim gasped their protests, arguging with their smug captain, all but bathing him in praise and compliments. Luka and Joe, on the other hand, just exchanged smirks, knowing the trick easily.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Joe commented in his ear when they'd finally gotten back on board.

"Pretty much," the captain smirked and sat down in his chair, "now...was that a show or _what_?"

_XXXXXX _

Author Note: Chapter Two is coming soon to internet near you...if ya' review!

P.S. Flames will be laughed at. ;D


	2. The greatest treasure's power

Legends 2

Author Note: Okay, folks. Here's the deal: You should all probably check out **Captain Awesome **before you read Chapter 3. It'll explain a little bit of how Ahim and Marvelous' daughter came to be and such. I'm using her as an older girl in here, so...yeah. :) Enjoy!

_XXXXXX_

"Wow...it seems like only yesterday that you guys were forcing me to join you," Doc looked around the Gallen. The past week they'd all been recovering, and now they were just doing their morning usaul.

"Yeah, I know," Luka hadn't seemed to be quite so hyper now, "so...now what?"

That was the big question. Now what? Their dreams had been seized. The ZangyZak was gone, and they were all totally happy. So, should they use the treasure? Things would go back to as they were. But what about the bond they'd made?

"I...I don't know," Marvelous rested his face on his knuckles, "what do you guys think?"

"Maybe..." Doc shifted nervously in his seat, "I could see all my family again...demo...you guys are my family."

"Yeah..." Luka looked at her hands, "but...ya know...Fia..." She trailed off, flushing pink in the face.

"We're Super Sentai, we're supposed to protect the Earth..." Gai muttered, deep in thought, "but...what's there left to protect it from?"

"I wanted so much to rebuild Famille...demo...I have Marvelous-san now," Ahim looked to her husband, who smirked his FAMOUS smirk.

"What would happen to Awesome?" he put in there, and silence hung in the air.

"I think it's for the better," Joe finally spoke, "it was how we were meant to be. That's probably why it was Marvelous' dream in the first place."

The silence hung in the air for what seemed like enternity. Finally, Marvelous slowly began to nod.

"I think that's the best choice," he picked up the triangle, "demo...it's up to you guys."

Slowly, one by one, they all put their hands on top.

"This may be...the last time we're ever like this," the blonde bit his lower lip, and the others nodded solemly.

"I love you guys," Marvelous muttered, and they all agree before closing their eyes as one.

As a Super Sentai team.

XXXXXX

"Don?" a familar voice echoed in the back of his head, "Don? Don!"

His eyes fluttered open, straining against the light, "M...mom?"

A pretty blonde women smiled in relief, wrapping her arms around him. She smelled like roses, and he inhaled it, having missed that for so long.

"Don..." she kissed his forehead, "you were dreaming...and I was so concerned. Is everything alright?"

"Y...yeah," he knew in his heart it wasn't a dream, but..."I love you, Mom. And it's great...to be back."

XXXXXX

"Luka? Luka? LUKA!" a small voice brought her back around, and she looked around in alarm.

"Fia?" she looked at the now thirteen year old girl, "Fia!" She threw her arms around her, and she hugged her back tightly.

"You were asleep for a long time..." she bit her lower lip, "are you alright?"

"Y...yes, I am!" she looked around, "um...where are we?"

"Our home..." the younger girl helped her off a..._satin _bed?

"I feel groggy..." the former Gokai Yellow couldn't believe what she was seeing, "can I walk around to remember?"

XXXXXX

"Ikaria Gai!" a voice only shouted his name once before he was drenched in ice cold water. He gasped in alarm, looking at his brother in alarm.

"Sorry, Larry.." then he realized what he said, "Larry?"

"Duh," the sibling chuckled, "dude, you were out _cold_."

"I...?" he looked around his old bedroom, "it..."

"Ya' look like you've seen a ghost," the older redhead shook his head, "let's get you some food, alright?"

"Where...are mom and dad..?" his parents were killed by the Zangyzak, so would that mean..?

"Shopping...dude, calm down," the thirty year old shook his head, and the younger male could only grin.

XXXXXX

"Hm..." Joe woke up upside down against something cold, and he rolled over, shaking his head and blinking his vision clear.

"Dude, you are so _lazy_," he about had a stroke when he saw Cid by his side. He forget for a minute that the greatest treasure had been used, so of _course _he'd be alive.

"Sorry..." he stretched, "where are we?"

"Where are we?" the older male scoffed, "dude, the street, remember? Duh! We got too old for the orphanage, we got thrown out, we're working on starting out our lives? Coming back to you now?"

"...yeah," he'd about forgetten that he'd have been too old now for that orphanage. After all, he _did _become a slave when he was a teenager...

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," having Cid help him up...Joe felt like that this was how it should have always should have been.

XXXXXX

"What the...?" Marvelous rubbed the back of his head, "ow..."

"Ah, you're awake," a voice that rang all to familiar to him about scared him out of his skin.

"AkaRed...?" apparently that treasure had worked.

"Marvelous, what's wrong?" he inquired, turning the wheel absently as he looked at the younger male, "you act like you just came from the dead."

"Where's...Basco?" he looked around, and he was quite irked when the captain started laughing, "nani?"

"You know, he went to be with that girl," he turned his eyes back on the sky, "get some breakfast. You need your full energy to raid."

"Raid..?" he bit his tongue and nodded, walking into the kitchen of the Gallen, dazed and confused.

Raid what? Where the others okay? And most importantly...

Who was Basco with?

XXXXXX

"Princess," a servant's voice woke up the small girl, "your parents are waiting for you downstairs."

"What...?" she about had a heart attack when she was in her old room, wearing her fancy nightgown, "oh dear.."

"Are you alright?" the servant inquired, and she nodded slowly, smiling broadly. She was home!...demo...

"Am I...?" she noticed the ring on her finger.

"Ah, yes," he chuckled, "I have a hard time believing it myself. Demo..hai, you are still married and still have your daughter."

Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be...? She quickly got decent and walked in a hurry downstairs, looking around.

"Mother? Father?" when she saw them, she nearly cried in joy, throwing her arms around them, "hello..."

"Ahim, calm down," the queen chuckled.

"It was only one night," the king did the same, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Where is Mar...my husband?" she inquired, and that's when she almost died.

"Hello, my lady," the charming, devilish young man strode up to her and kissed her hand, "how was your night?"

She just managed to choke out, "B-Ba-Basco?"

_XXXXXX _

Author Note: Say whaaaaat? Oh, it's all SO messed up! Review! :D


	3. Revealing what 'really' happened

Legends 3

Oh, how it felt so _good _to be home for the timid blonde.

He'd always blamed himself for his mother's death. He was convinced he was the only reason that she'd died and wasn't the refugee. He felt worthless and insecure about himself as it was...why should have he surrived in the first place? Shortly after fleeing with the refugees, he considered joining her in the death life, in fact.

But she wouldn't that. And he didn't _really_ either.

Besides, now they were both living and happily together. He'd been right in the way suicide wasn't the answer.

So now here the mother and son were, building another puzzle like they did every Sunday. Sure, maybe it was kind of dorky. But dorkiness kind of ran in the Doglier family. It made them...well, _them_.

He looked up at her as he inserted another piece. She was so freaking _beautiful_. They shared the same eyes, but her hair was a much fuller blonde that fell between her shoulders. Her smile, her laugh, her walk...it was all something you'd see from a Cover Girl. And she was in her forties. Not bad at _all_.

"You act like you've never played before," she chuckled, "haven't you practiced?"

Well, being on the Galleon didn't let him. Not unless he wanted to be teased by Gai and Joe, beaten up by Luka, and thrown into the ocean by Marvelous for 'being a pansy'.

He'd learned this lesson the hard way.

But he couldn't tell her that. She'd think he'd seriously lost his ever-loving marbles. So he just blushed pink and fished around once more in the pile of red, yellow, and blue peices.

* * *

><p>"So...C-Caine did all this?" Luka was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she and Fia lived in a freaking <em>mansion<em>.

"Hai," the young teenager nodded, smiling at her big sister, "silly neesan. Remember? He left and made your dream come true...he bought the planet, and you became princess."

"Unbelievable," tears were coming to the tomboy's eyes, "simply unbelievable. And he...he's my prince?"

"Here he comes!" Fia pointed, giggling at her sister's confused actions, thinking she was just messing around, "ask himself yourself!"

Caine was even more handsome than she'd remembered him. His hair was all slick and combed back, and his eyes lite up when they fell on the two sisters. His suit was silver with a green tie and socks, and she couldn't help but grin. That kind of outfit was what they'd make fun of when they saw those kinds of riches walking around like they were something.

Then she realized what _she _was wearing.

It was a strapless deep, satin-blue dress with a gold belt around the middle. It flowed to her ankles, and she realized her hair was all combed and piled ontop of her head in a bun. She was wearing long white gloves, and she about died on the spot. This was what _Ahim _would be wearing, not her!

"My princess," Caine smiled, offering his own white-gloved hand to her, "shall we go enjoy the view? A servant told me you're forgetting things."

She felt a smile broading by the second, "Hai."

* * *

><p>"..." Joe just could not have words for the very intersting sitition that treasure had put him in.<p>

"What're you doing?" Cid pulled the apron over his buddy's head, "the cars are not washing themselves!"

_A car wash? REALLY? _he could only think as he started to scrub the SUV with the soapy sponge he'd been handed. Apparently this was the only work 'they' had found...intersting.

_Very _instersting indeed.

"Joe!" Cid's voice hollered at him, "focus already!"

But the former Gokai Blue's mind just wasn't on cars. The next thing he knew, a soapy bucket was on his head, and soap and water were running down his long hair and neck. Lifting the pail, he smirked to Cid, who thought his joke was pretty funny.

Good ol' Cid.

* * *

><p>"Gai..." his mother and father finally managed to peel their clinging son off, "we were just gone to the store."<p>

"Demo...I-I...nevermind," he shook his red hair, settling for grinning all over the place.

"Hyper as ever, I see," his big sister, Jessie, (see **Captain Awesome**,) chuckled from the couch, "did you take your medicine today?"

"Ugh..." he could only groan a little at his sister's forever nagging, trudging to the bathroom for his ADHD medication.

When he returned, he quickly made his way to the kitchen to help his parents unload the shopping bags. He just couldn't get enough of seeing them again...it was a kind of dream product, like the Ranger Keys. His mother had strawberry blonde hair that curled and was very fluffy, resting on her shoulders, and her eyes were matching his. She only had a small stomach on her, and she had the most amazing model smile you ever did see. His father wasn't half bad himself. His hair was in the same hairstyle as his son's, but longer and more messed up, and his eyes were knowing and wise. He was very tall with a thick chest, and he liked to crack jokes.

A lot.

Larry could be their father's brother instead of father, they looked so much alike. The only difference was that Larry was up to his parent's shoulder and had slightly tanner skin, along with freckles across his nose. But that was it. Jessie was resembled her mother the most. She _did _have red hair, but it was very light with blondish tips, and the two shared eyes. Both were _seriously _beautiful. Gai, of course, resembled his father in hair and body structure, but his mother was very entergetic when she got excited.

And that happened a _lot_.

"Ikaria Gai!" his thirty year old brother once again had to pull him back into reality, "what's wrong with you today?"

"Ugh..." the twenty two year old shook his head, "what're you and Jessie doing here anyway?"

The two siblings just stared at him before his sister replied, " The new baby? We came to help out? Remember?"

"Dude, are you really that stupid?" his older brother rapped his knuckles on his head, "have you decided on a name yet?"

"Y-you mean..." the youngest of the siblings paled a bit, "you mean it's _mine_?"

* * *

><p>The former young pirate captain was confused. <em>Very <em>confused. And if there's one thing he could not _stand_, it was being confused.

"Where are we going?" he demanded a bit sharply from where he was staring at the box of Ranger Keys on the intable. It was old and the keys were covered in dust, like they were never used anymore.

"We found them all," AkaRed replied, spinning the wheel, "and just when we were going to find the greatest treasure in the universe, Basco went for the princess."

_Princess? _Marvelous thought, eyes going disk, _oh freak no. _

"And then we were left with nothing else to do but raid planets," the captain spoke between clenched teeth, "like pirates do on the seven seas. You must have _really _hit your head to forget that."

"...yeah," the younger man could only stare at the Gokai Red Key now in his hand.

* * *

><p>"That's my name," the devilish older man kissed her hand again, "did you have a good rest?"<p>

She couldn't help but jerk away, "You mean to tell me that you are husband?"

"He was a very generous space pirate," her mother chuckled, "do you not remember him helping out our planet when the Zangyack tried to destroy us?"

"And you fell in love with him," her father ended for his wife, kissing his daughter's forehead as she felt it, "you are feeling alright, are you not?"

"...hai," actually, she felt sick to her stomach from repulse and disbelief. What the freaking heck would she fall in love with _Basco_?

Well, if he had helped her planet, maybe it was a little more believable. But still. What the freaking CRAP?

"Then...where is our daughter?" she inquired in a weaker voice, and a little girl that looked around four charged in at that time.

She looked similar to Awesome, that was for sure. She had long black hair to her thighs, and those big doe eyes she got from her mother. She had Basco's facial structure and clothing selection, considering she was wearing a rebel t-shirt, red coat, black jeans, and his hat.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she whined, screetching to a hault in front of them, "Awesome cut my coat!" She angerily showed them a small tear in the fabric, and her father knelt down to her level.

"We can get that fixed up," the small princess couldn't believe it when her own daughter came in, looking afraid and guilty.

"I thought...I thought that you were lost..." her voice quavered with happiness as she scooped her now three year old little girl up in her arms.

"Mommy, I'm sorry..." she looked near tears, "d-demo...Bailey's a tattletail!"

"Am _not_!" the obvious Daddy's Girl squealed, and the two were instantly fighting and screaming.

"Alright, alright," Basco put his hands over both of their little mouths, "Bail, you and I'll go fix up your coat. Ahim, please speak with your daughter about not stabbing cutting ours with sciccors."

"_ My _daughter?" the fomrer Gokai Pink stared after him when he walked out carrying Bailey.

"You know..." Awesome looked down sadly, "he's not my daddy. That other pirate is."

* * *

><p>Author Note: So she DID have an affair with Marvelous...^_^<p> 


End file.
